Olivia's Automated Character Sheet
(OACS) is a fan made character sheet that automatically calculates the stats for your character. It is made on a spreadsheet. It is currently in version 2.5 and can be found here. Instructions # 1) Copy this character sheet # 2) Input spaces are dark green # 3) Go to Creation Settings and Choose your backgrounds (4 choices) # 4) If you backgrounds give you skill or enhancement choices, select them from V25:AG32 # 5) Choose 3 Karma Abilities and hide the sheet. (right click tab and left click "Hide sheet" # 6) If you are a cyborg, choose prostheses from "Cybernetic Upgrades". (It is not required to switch "Purchase Cybernetics" to "Yes" if you have the background) # 7) Choose 10 skills to bump up for Independent learning # 8)"Add Equipment to Carried Weapons", "Worn Clothing", "Equipment Stored in Pack" and "Equipment stored in Ship" # On Rank Up # 1) Find the "Rank up" sheet and add skill points after the adventure has ended. # 2) Choose an enhancement or "Karma" # 3) If you choose "Karma" Choose a new Karma ability in the Karma table. # 4) Roll a d10, 10 times and add those values to 10 different skills in the row for that rank Notes # 1) If you wish to remove an option, left-click the cell and press backspace. # 2) To increase skill after an adventure, go to "Rank Up". enter values in the current adventure level, increase adventure level, remove old ticks from the character sheet Version 2.5 * Automated Backgrounds,Weapon and Cybernetic skill and attribute boost (except for the intellipistol) * Automated Weapon, Equipment, Background, Karma, Cybernetic, Enhancement, Armour Lists * Automated Cybernetics effects and Carried Weapon slots * Automated Skill Tick system for skill increase per adventure and Rank Up * Automated Cybernetic Karma and CR costs * Ship sheet discontinued * Allows inclusion of custom Weapons and Equipment in the "Ranged Weapons", "Melee Weapons" and "Equipment sheets" as well as custom formulas via the "bus" sheet. * UI improvements to character sheet. Conditional formatting, layout. * Bug fixes to armour social factor display, weapon to hit display, Karma capabilitites * implemented Military, Espionage, Supertrader supplement's new Enhancements, backgrounds, karma capabilities equipment and weapons. Under the Hood The Bus Each stat is a sum of the result of all chosen backgrounds, and skill score increases from levelling up and end of adventure skill usage. they are stored separately in one row for that particular skill on a sheet named Bus so they can be easily summed up and displayed on the character sheet. This applies to skillcap, attributes such as movement distance and weight carried. Doing it this way allows one to easily add on extra mechanics that influence a stat because all they would have to do is enter the formula for their new feature in the next empty row for the stats that it affects. Reference Data Reference data for Backgrounds, Equipment, Weapons are stored on separate sheets with a Datalist sheet called "equipment lists" consolidating specific lists required for drop down menus and other formula usage.